Lucy's Walford
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Lucy Beale buys The Queen Vic, and things are looking good for her family. (I Am a big Lucy beale Fan I just want to give the fans of Eastenders something happy to read )
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Was at home thinking of the perfect Business Plan, The Queen Vic was failing a lot , Lucy had a plan she was going to Buy the Queen Vic.

Mick Carter was a failed Landlord, so he decided to put his pub on the market , Lucy texts Mick to meet her so that Lucy can hand over her money from LB Lettings.

"Well Lucy here are the keys I will trust you take care of the place but first can I get the Family Together" said Mick.

"You May" said Lucy, Mick and Linda were moving to one of the newly Bought houses from LB Lettings , Lauren was helping Mick settle into his new home with the family.

Lucy Beale was settling into her new home her pub 'The Queen Vic' , And Now she had to share the news with her family.

Lucy locked up the Queen Vic, and returned to number 45 Albert Square where The Beale Family lived.

Lucy shares her news, "I have bought the Queen Vic for all of us" said Lucy, "All of us?" asked Jane, "Yes Jane we are all going to be moving there as of tomorrow so Dad I spoke to the Deliver men they will be moving our stuff into the Vic and the estate agents will be renting it as for my Business LB Lettings I have trusted it with my Twin brother peter" said Lucy.

Lucy went to bed in the house of The Beales for one last time.

Lucy had to get some rest tomorrow a new Bar Manager was coming to work at The Queen Vic.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Lucy's Family move into The Queen Vic, Lucy was shocked when she arrived to find Joey Branning her Ex-boyfriend.

"Joey what are you doing here?" asked Lucy, "Well hello to you too Lucy" said Joey smirking, Ian was very shocked to see Joey back, "What are you doing in our family Pub?" asked Ian, "Well This is my first day as Bar Manager of the Queen Vic" said Joey.

Lucy was shocked , Joey was now her new Bar Manager of The Queen Vic, this made Lucy very cross and disappointed as she hated Joey he always knew how to get on her nerves.

Joey touched Lucy's Hand, Lucy gives Joey a glare, but Joey gives Lucy a flirty wink.

Lucy gave Her best friend Lauren a drink of orange since she was a recovering alcoholic.

Lauren was a bit suspicious about Joey's return to Walford.

"Why are you here?" asked Lauren, "Just got bored and Walford has always been my home" said Joey.

Joey was happy he gave Lucy another flirty wink, "STOP WINKING AT ME!" Shouted Lucy, Lucy stormed upstairs.

Joey went upstairs to comfort her as he was so sorry for flirting with her.

"I am so -" said Joey he stopped talking as Lucy Kissed Joey's Lips Passionately.

"But Lucy I Don't want to use you as you are upset" said Joey, "Listen Joey you have been flirting with me all night long so Just shut up and Kiss me" said Lucy.

Joey removes his jacket, and His white coloured shirt and then Returns to Lucy's New bedroom and Kissing her Passionately on the lips.

Could this be the start of Lucy's And Joey's Relationship again?

Lucy slept on Joey's body in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane made breakfast, everyone was shocked to find Joey in the Kitchen "what are you doing here? I thought you only work here?" asked Jane, "Well I slept here last night Lucy offered" said Joey, "Okay Well I am off to work at LB Lettings" said Peter, Peter was Lucy's Replacement at LB Lettings, Lucy trusted Peter her twin brother with her business.

Lucy walked to change the barrel , Joey locked the door and slowly approached Lucy, "Last night should never of Happend " said Lucy, "You Don't mean that!" said Joey.

"This is all such a mess If My family finds out that I have feelings for you they will hate me" said Lucy, "Well you fight for the people you love" said Joey, Lucy Passionately Kisses Joey on the lips again.

Ian is shocked to find Lucy and Joey kissing as he storms into the Barrel store he was disappointed in his Daughter Lucy for letting Joey be back in her life.

"Joey get out of this Pub before I throw you out" said Ian, "look I Love Your Daughter I adore her now she may be my boss but I adore her" said Joey.

Ian was serving food, Lucy gave him the job in the Kitchen , Lucy made it official that Joey would be staying here.

Meanwhile at The new Business block of LB Lettings, Peter Beale was dealing with making Business calls for LB Lettings, Lauren enjoyed spending time with Peter.

"Right thank you sir I will see you then" said Lauren Co-Director of LB Lettings, Peter Pushes Lauren onto his chair.

"What was that-" said Lauren looking shocked , Peter kisses Lauren Passionately , "I have Just had an email from Lucy it reads 'Dear current Co-Directors of LB Lettings as the former Co Director of this Company I am selling the building the estate agent will be round to collect the keys from Lucy' Peter Was shocked , Lauren and Peter walked upstairs and slept together in the same bed.

Lucy thinks she should make Joey the new Landlord of The Queen Vic.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is shocked at The licence plate above the door of The Queen Vic it says ' **THIS Plate Is to state that Lucy Katharine Beale & Joseph Branning share ownership of this Pub as Landlord & Landlady' **Lucy was shocked to find Lauren in her new home at The Queen Vic.

Lauren and Lucy had a chat "Peter Tells me you and him are getting a flat tomorrow - near the Pub so I have decided to offer you guys some trail shifts Joey is now The new Pub Landlord" said Lucy.

"That's Good So what's up with you? You seem so sad and distressed" said Lauren, "Well I need to take a Pregnancy test I slept with Joey on his first day as Bar Manager because I Couldn't help myself he gets me" said Lucy.

Lauren and Lucy pop out to the shops, Lauren and Lucy go to the Pharmacy Turpin road In Walford, "1 test will be £10" said One of the assistants in the shop.

Lucy takes the test at The Pub, she hides it from Joey.

Lucy quickly reads the test she looks shock as the test reads 'Positive' she is shocked last time she find herslef Pregnant she was a teenager.

Lucy is shocked now she is in her 20s Does she really want this sort of life?

Lucy rushes upstairs, "Joey how are you managing as The New Pub Landlord?" asked Lauren, "Well It's easy I Love this Pub!" said Joey, "Well you should go and Talk to Lucy" said Lauren.

"Why?" asked Joey, "She has something to tell you" said Lauren, Joey rushes upstairs, Lucy hides the test in her orange handbag "Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Joey.

"No not really" lied Lucy, she wanted to move back to Devon Then when the baby grows up she will tell it all about his/her dad.

Lucy quickly packs her things in bags, Joey saw that Lucy had forgot her phone at the bar, so Joey brings the phone to Lucy but he is shocked as Lucy is packed and Prepared to be leaving Walford for Good Can Joey stop his Girlfriend?


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy what's wrong we can sort this out!" said Joey, "I have just found out that I am carrying your baby and The last time I done something like this I was a teenager I Didn't think I Could cope as a mother and I Don't think I can now" said Lucy.

"Stop it Lucy! You Love me and adore me" said Joey, "I am doing this because I Love You Joey" said Lucy, "No your not you are a silly Little girl you always act like one and you Don't deserve a family" said Joey.

Lucy tried to hold in her sob, so she just walked downstairs and went into the Cab, Joey was thinking a lot about his future, Lucy was getting ready to leave Walford for Good to Devon when Joey rushed out of the Vic.

"What are you doing ?" asked Lucy, "I am A Idiot Babe and You know that And I love you So will you stay in Walford with me?" asked Joey.

Lauren saw Peter he was getting more and more close to her , his love for her was growing strong.

"Will You Lauren Marry me?" asked Peter, "Yes of course i will" said an excited Lauren she was already carrying Peter's baby.


	6. Chapter 6

because of Lucy's Previous Business 'LB Lettings' closing, Lauren is now Looking for work, "Lauren dear are you okay?" asked Lucy, "Yes It's Just I am looking for a Job" said Lauren, "Well Have you ever worked in management before?" asked Lucy, "Well I managed your business until it closed" said Lauren, "Well Lauren I understand your a former Alcoholic but I would keep an eye on you but I want you to be The new Bar Manager" said Lucy.

Joey bought a small little Box that had the words printed in the box 'Lucy-B' Lucy opened the box and inside was A Diamond ring, "Lucy Katherine Beale Will you Be My Wife?" asked Joey, Lucy was shocked, "Okay then" said an excitable Lucy.

"Everyone I have an announcement me & Joe will be getting Married so leave February 19th Free" said Lucy, Lauren was shocked as she knew that was her date of her wedding to Peter it had all been Booked.

Lucy has another shocking announcement, "Everyone This Pub will have increased members of staff with our new Bar Manager Lauren Branning" said Lucy, Joey was shocked that his future wife - Lucy had hired Lauren without he's say so.

Lauren gave an announcement of her own "Me and Peter are engaged" said Lauren, Peter pulls Lauren in for a kiss.

Lauren talks to - her best friend/Landlady of The Vic (Lucy Beale) , "So You know you have booked your wedding for the 19th Of February Well That's when me and Peter has our wedding so I was wondering what if we have a big Wedding Ceremony here " said Lauren, Lucy noticed the bump on Lauren's belly "Are you pregnant too?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah it made sense to marry Peter too because he is the father of the baby My Due date is in a couple days" said Lauren.

Lucy was excited she would have her first nephew.

Joey and Lucy announce a new fund raiser for The Vic, "Now The Queen Vic's Landlords and Landladies have shared their ideas over the years so - we have come up with our own Idea to do a Beale Fun run Basically You enter by Registering on-line" said Lucy.

Lauren was happy to be Bar Manager but she has to go flat hunting tomorrow "I know it's my first day Joey and Lucy but can I Go flat hunting with Peter we are going to go and Rent a Flat near The Vic" said Lauren.

"No You Can't-" said Joey as he stopped he looked into Lucy's eyes and could see her anger.

"Sure Lauren you can go take the rest of the day off tomorrow me and Joey will cover your shift" said Lucy.

Joey climbs into bed, after locking up , Lucy climbs next to Joey her fiancée and snuggles with him.

"Goodnight" said Lucy as she kisses his lips softly, "Goodnight " said Joey.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren finds new flat, for her and Peter to live out their lies, "Lucy has called me in for a very important meeting" said Lauren, Lucy was seating down interviewing some bar staff.

Aunt Babe made her arrival back to Albert Square, Lucy held a meeting upstairs.

"Right Dad You will Be in charge of showing the Candidates for Barman where everything is and how it works" said Lucy, "What about me My Sweet" said Joey, "You Joey My Fiancée The Landlord of the Vic you will manage all the candidates of Bar staff and watch them on their trail shift" said Lucy.

Everyone was given their jobs, Lauren assisted Lucy with the Interviews for the bar staff , Lauren sat down "This is Lauren Branning Our newly hired Bar Manager" said Lucy, Aunt Babe was given another chance, Linda and Mick were now living at the former home of The Beales.

Aunt Babe wanted Revenge on her family though, "Linda I have to go" said Aunt Babe she heard of Trail shifts going for The Queen Vic, "Sorry we now have an age limit Babe your about 60 right ? so Your not allowed to be working here" said Lucy.

Babe storms out "I Hope you all rot in hell" said Aunt Babe as she took off in her car.

Lucy Baby Bump was growing everyone in the Pub Noticed her, Joey was happy he would soon be a father to Lucy's baby and they would soon be Married.

"Peter And I Have decided that instead of our weddings being Joined on 19th February we have decided to go to the registry office and get Married" said Lauren, "Okay We will wait for you here" said Lucy.

Lucy could feel the baby kicking inside her belly, she grabbed Joey's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Right everyone Thanks for coming the chosen Barmaids are: Whitney, Denise Fox, Abi Branning and Cora Cross and the chosen Barmen for the Queen Vic are: Jack Branning, Mick Carter, and Lee Carter." said Lucy announcing it to everyone.

Lee & Mick went for their job interviews they were thrilled to be working in The Vic again but how will Linda react when she learns her son & Husband have gone behind her back.

Lucy's Relationship with Joey was complicated but now She had her new bar staff.

Denise Fox was talking about how the shifts would be like since she has never worked as a Barmaid before, "Well Denise It's easy you are on the Afternoon shifts - the rest will do the day to day shifts" said Lucy.

Lucy walks into the Pub's Living room as she was admiring her engagement ring, "Luce They are back" said Joey spying from the window awaiting His Cushion and her new husband (Peter Beale) arrival.

Peter Beale was added to the shifts Lucy wanted Peter to feel he was part of The bar staff so Lucy hired Peter as Bar Man, Lucy smiles away as she walks upstairs, "Listen to me Joey You better treat my sister with respect because we are Twins I adore her" said Peter.

"I am sure you do but This is My Pub So make sure you stay on my good side because This is My Pub too" said Joey.

Peter walks out of the Pub as They have to go to their new flat.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy was asleep on her bed near her future-husband - Joey Branning he is the current Landlord of the Queen Vic.

Joey woke up he was having an nightmare about his father, Lucy cuddles him in comfort "Are you okay?" asked Lucy, "Ever since coming back to Walford I feel like I have let my father down and then I met you again and you gave me a Job here and A Home here" said Joey.

Lucy gently kisses his forehead, Lauren storms into the bedroom Lucy quickly jumps into her clothing when Tracy says "Lauren is at the bar crying her eyes out she says it's about Peter" , Lucy put on a smart outfit, Joey changed into a T shirt, Lucy Hugs Lauren and they seat together "Peter is forcing me to leave the Square" said Lauren.

Lucy disagrees that Lauren should move away from Walford , Lucy abandons The Queen Vic for a moment and she has a talk with Peter, "Peter I am Scared for Lauren's safety I think I should Take her in for a few days because It seems your marriage has reached breaking point" said Lucy.

Lucy Returns to the Vic, where Joey is very mad at Whitney Dean one of the new Barmaids, "Listen if You Can't afford the shifts here then Just get out of My Pub!" said Joey.

Lucy could see Rage in Joey's eyes, Lucy quickly stepped into the Bar to takeover the talk that Joey was having with Whitney, "Right sorry Whitney what's going on?" asked Lucy, "I Cannot make it to tomorrow's shifts I have been called upon by Linda" said Whitney.

"What's the problem Joey?" asked Lucy, "Nothing I just got stressed out" said Joey, "If You got stressed then come to me I am Your fiancée And You do not own this Pub not any more" said Lucy, Joey was shock could Lucy really be doing what he thinks she is doing?

"You are now back to being the Bar Manager of The Queen Vic I have had enough of this and if you love me you would help me out more!" said Lucy.


	9. 9

it was monday, Lucy stares at her bedroom door, Joey had been kicked out of vic till he returns to the vic for his first shift.

Whitney and Lauren are talking when Lauren discovers she is going into Labour , Lucy steps into helping Lauren.

after 10 long hours baby Louie beale was delievered he had a lovely smile but Lucy got a phone call it was from Peter he had left Walford for Good.

"Luce are you alright" said Joey, Lucy slaps Joey, Joey wonders whats up with her.

Joey returns to the Vic.

"you missed our first scan it was last week Joey you will be having a son" said Lucy.

Joey tries to kiss her but Lucy pulls away "just leave me" said Lucy.

"do you really want that" said Joey as he and Lucy shares a Passionatley kiss.


End file.
